it feels like home
by Clacestelena126
Summary: Clary fray is a short red head who is best friends with Simon Lewis but when she has to show a new student around her life is completely turned upside down. For better or for worse?
1. chapter 1

**_Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction and I haven't written anything apart from this so I understand if you think it's rubbish but oh well I'm going to give it a shot! Wish me luck:)_**

Chapter 1

BZZZZZZ "what!!" *oomph* "ughh, stupid alarm clock" I scrambled out of the bundle of blankets I was wrapped in 'at least I won't have any damage' I thought as I walked lazily over to my phone that was charging on the other side of my bed.I lay on my stomach, checking my text's as usual every morning before school "shit" I totally forgot it was Monday. I was supposed to be meeting Simon at his place to walk to school, but I guess that was out of the picture for today as all 15 text messages from Simon (very annoyed might I add) had told me so. **_Sorry... Will be at school as soon as possible!! X ~ C_**

I quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before gathering all of my fiery feral curls and tying them in a very messy bun. It's not like I had anyone to impress, I mean sure Simon, but he was my Bestfriend, besides him everyone at school was complete jerks! All they did was fuck girls every darn week. I was thankful that STD's could only be caught whilst having sexual intercourse because otherwise, everyone in the universe would be dead. Then little red head over here (seriously I'm only 5'6) is still a virgin! In many ways I was proud to still have my virginity, but not when you were turning 18 and not even kissed anyone! 'okay brain this is another talk for another day'

I pull on some skinny jeans, a plain green blouse and my trusty converse before looking at myself in the full length mirror. I look terrible... But I was going to be extremely late for school so there was no time to mess around. Whilst grabbing my bag, my phone, my Cardigan and an apple of the island in the kitchen I start my walk to school.

I got to school in a record time of 8 minutes! That was pretty impressive considering I live like 9 blocks away from school. As I walk over to my locker I notice a letter on my locker **_please come to my office I have a new student for you to show around - Mr morgarnstern_** I totally forgot about agreeing to help out with new students! Today was going to be a longgg day! That was for sure!

When I got to the principals office I noticed a impossibily good looking girl about my age sitting in the corner of the room, I was 100% she had the most confidence I have seen in anyone! She had waist length jet black hair, piercing blue eyes and a body that anyone would wish for,she had all the curves in all the right places! (not to mention her clothes were skin tight)

*cough* *cough* I was snapped out of the illusion that the beautiful goddess had drawn me into and I quickly went over to Mr morgernstern's desk. " this is issobelle lightwood, the new student, issobelle this is clary fray and she will be your guide for today, you may go" I had no clue what to do. Then all of a sudden she linked her arm through mine and before I knew it she was leading me to the classes. When we got to our first class we sat next to each other and she immediately started rambling on about make up and fashion... Again I was lost for words.

"anyways I can't wait to introduce you to my brothers, I can already tell we are going to be besties " issobelle's voice rang in my ears... Wait what did she say " who? " I asked nervously " oh just my brothers, they are transferring here next week, don't worry they won't bother us, they seem to stick to the popular crowd " greaaattt I thought just more knocked up twerps to have in our school ughh I could tell my life was going to be changing alot lately.

More than she thinks;)

 ** _So guys what did you think I thought it was kinda rubbish I won't continue the story unless I have some good reviews so please review I would like to continue the story so like I said review and there will be plenty more chapters to come if you do!!_**


	2. Update no chapter !

**Hi guys sorry this isn't a new chapter !! I hate it when people do this but I'm just here to tell you that I know it's been a while since my first chapter but I'm actually rewriting my first chapter and will be uploading it soon as I feel like my chapter was a bit sucky so I have nearly finished rewriting it and it will be posted soon !! Thank you remember _review !!'_**


End file.
